


knives, man

by connoravioli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruises, Consent, Eye Contact, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, Kink Exploration, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, M/M, Making Out, Marks, Masochism, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Pet Names, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoravioli/pseuds/connoravioli
Summary: George buys a knife but doesn't expect Dream to have such a reaction.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	knives, man

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry about the title i am the worst at titles. 
> 
> TW: graphic sex (please leave if you are uncomfortable with that), knives, blood
> 
> Dream and George switch, uhhhh yeah also wrote this at 3 am don't be too harsh haha

George has always found knives pretty. Their sharp, shiny edges and intricate details. Their ability to slice and cut and end. So he was excited to show Dream the delicate dagger he just splurged on, and decided to have a little fun with him.

Dream was sitting in his gaming chair, editing a video for his second channel, when he felt cool metal press against his neck.

“Wha-"

He glanced down at the knife, and gasped. It was beautiful. If he was going to die right then, he would want it to be from that knife. He swallowed. The pressure on his adam’s apple as it bobbed was delicious. The danger was almost thrilling, his life on the line like that, and he felt himself start to get hard.

_What the hell-_

George found Dream’s confusion and baffled-ness endearing, and chuckled lowly, dragging the blade slowly across his neck and pressing a little harder. Not enough to draw blood, he’d never hurt Dream, but enough to divot the skin.

Then he heard Dream _whine_. A desperate sound. A completely unexpected sound. He quickly removed the knife and backed up.

“Dream what the-“

He was cut off by Dream hopping out of his chair and slamming him against the wall, meeting his lips roughly. George groaned at the sudden aggressiveness and power and kissed back, knife clattering to the floor as he moved his hands to tangle themselves in Dream’s hair.

That was when he felt Dream’s erection pressing against him, and that snapped him out of it, and he gasped and pulled away.

“Dream. What the fuck.”

Dream flushed brick red.

“Did- did the knife thing just turn you on?”

Dream buried his face in his hands and looked down at the floor.

“I don’t know, maybe. Just ignore what just happened okay I don’t know-“

“No, no. We’re going to have fun with this,” George said with a smirk.

...

Dream and George were both completely naked, the latter on top of the former tying his hands to the headboard.

“You remember the safeword?”

Dream nodded frantically.

“Good. Use it the moment something isn’t right. And we’ll be using traffic lights too. Sound good?”

“Mmhmm-" Dream mumbled, getting a little desperate. His beautiful boyfriend naked on top of him, the rope digging into his wrists a little as he tugged against them, and most of all the anticipation about what George was going to do to him with that knife.

George gave Dream a few gentle pecks on the lips and down his jaw before climbing off and grabbing the knife. Dream let out an involuntary whine at just the sight, and George snickered.

He brought the knife to where his lips had just been, dragging it teasingly around the sharp edge of Dream’s jawbone... tracing the angle of his collarbone... down his stomach... going flat against his hip bone... down his thigh...

Dream watched the blade intently, the adrenaline rush absolutely insane. He was already fully erect and he hadn’t even been touched. _Holy fuck- oh my god- please-_

Then, without warning, George made a shallow cut on the inside of Dream’s upper thigh. Dream sucked in a quick breath through his teeth, but it quickly turned into a long, loud moan.

“Color?”

“Green. _Fuck_. So fucking green.”

George chuckled and lowered his head down to lick up the beautiful crimson beads that were forming, making direct eye contact with Dream. Then, he took his tongue directly up to Dream’s cock and licked a long stripe up the underside, getting his blood all over it. Dream’s head fell back onto the pillow in ecstasy before he dragged it back up again to watch. George repeated this a few times until Dream’s dick was fully covered in his own blood.

George was still looking right into his eyes, and if that wasn’t the hottest thing in the world. His blood on George’s tongue and beautiful lips, his mouth around his dick. He felt the familiar tension building up in his stomach as George swirled around his tip.

“Ah- George- I’m gonna-“

Upon hearing this George immediately pulled off with a pop. Dream whined exasperatedly, trying to protest, but George cut him off.

“Ah ah ah. Not yet, baby. I’m going to ride you.”

Dream flushed and nodded, trying to ignore the uncomfortable throbbing and desperate need to touch himself. He pulled against the ropes half-heartedly.

George pulled him in for a short kiss before moving to pepper his neck with kisses, sucking on the skin. The marks ranged from light blue spots that would fade by morning to dark purple splotches that would last for weeks. These were the ones that would elicit long moans from Dream.

George pulled away and looked him in the eyes again. “You’re going to need to sit up for this part, Darling.” George climbed back over him again and started undoing the rope, meeting Dream’s lips with his own again once the first of the triple knot was untied, leaving the others to be undid blindly.

Dream could taste his blood on George, salty and bitter yet delicious from the pure devilishness of it all, and he moaned into George’s mouth. George took this opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring every inch and tracing every line.

The rope fell away from Dream’s hands and he entwined them in George’s hair, tugging at it lightly. The Brit’s eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a lewd moan. Dream pulled at a little harder and started to battle for dominance in their kiss, tongue sliding against George’s delectably.

George then broke away and lifted his hips up, guiding Dream’s dick towards his hole.

“George wait don’t you want to prep yourself first??”

“No.”

Then he sat down harshly, taking all of Dream in at once. He dug his fingers into Dream’s shoulders, surely leaving bruises, and let out a pained moan.

“You good?”

“The best,” he said breathlessly. “It’s not like I’m worried about blood on the sheets.”

Dream chuckled, but that comment brought his attention back to the cut on his thigh, and George’s thigh rubbing against it, making it sting deliciously. And _oh god_ if that sudden motion had made George bleed, the thought of their blood mingling was so _romantic_ , so _intimate_.

George had his arms hooked around Dream’s neck, and he inhaled and exhaled a few times deeply before lifting his hips up again and slamming them back down. They both groaned as he continued his fast pace, Dream meeting his hips and thrusting in rhythm.

George shifted his angle slightly and threw his head back and moaned as his prostate was hit head on when they connected again. Dream got the signal and kept hitting that bundle of nerves dead on.

It didn’t take long for them both to feel tension building in their stomachs, George in ecstasy from the aggressive attention to his prostate and the friction of Dream’s stomach and Dream in heaven because of George’s tight heat.

“DrEAMm-" George’s voice cracked as he cried out and came, cum splattering all over both of their stomachs. The tightening of George’s hole around Dream brought him over the edge as well, pumping George with his cum and filling him to the brim.

They breathed heavily for a few beats before meeting each other for a sloppy kiss. Dream pulled away and gave him a peck on the nose. “I love you Georgie.”

George rolled his eyes and smiled. “I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> AICWUMOWEIUBXMWO anyways there you go. PLEASE tell me if I need to change something because it's anatomically incorrect, sounds weird, or is tagged incorrectly. This was my first time writing smut so please leave criticism so I can make it better! (you might be thinking 'wow straight into knifeplay??' to that I have no good answer for you.) Also hello Ella if you are reading this, funny seeing you here 🤠🤠 
> 
> I am thinking of writing more and making this a series, some ideas include femboy/cheerleader gogy and edging, please leave suggestions of what you'd like to see!


End file.
